<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy choices by not_good_with_names</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701376">easy choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_good_with_names/pseuds/not_good_with_names'>not_good_with_names</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_good_with_names/pseuds/not_good_with_names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's canon that Lena went to National city to share her home with a Kryptonian. This got me thinking what if Lena had actually pursued a team up with Supergirl from the very beginning and it was Supergirl that Lena got close to not reporter Kara Danvers. How would there relationship be different? This is what came from that line of thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought that keeps coming into Lena’s head as she sits there sipping her scotch on her plane is that this should be harder. Uprooting her whole life, leaving Jack and everything that they had created together behind it should all have been a much more difficult decision that it was. The truth however is that moving to National city was the easiest choice that she had ever made. The moment she saw the footage of Supergirl saving that plane it was like a fog lifted and it become crystal clear to her what she had to do.</p>
<p><br/>
Lex could be called a lot of things, but idiot usually wasn’t one of them. As Lena was watching the girl of steel help guide that plane, she realized more than ever that in the case of going after superman an idiot is exactly what Lex had been. Lena had always known that going after superman was a stupid choice for several reasons, but she usually focused on two reasons. The first reason was that there not a reason to go after superman in the first place. The second reasons was that superman was basically indestructible so it was a losing battle anyway. As Lena watch Supergirl fly off after saving that plane she added another big reason to the list and that is all the things that could have done together. Lex wanted to be remembered. He wanted to change the world but he squandered he best chance by trying to kill superman instead of trying to team up with him.<br/>
Lena started imagining all the things that a Luthor and a Kryptonian were capable of if they teamed up. They could quite literally change the world together. Once Lena stated imagining all of the way that a Luthor/Super team up could change the world for the better she couldn’t stop thinking about it and the more she thought about it the more she realized that a team up is what was meant to happen. Of course, Lex was a narcissistic piece of crap so it was for the best that he never got superman on his side and after everything that Lex did Lena doubted that she would be able to get superman on her side now either even if her intentions were pure. Supergirl however might be a different story. Lex might have went after her cousin but he never went after Supergirl directly so she might be more open to a team up or at least Lena might have a better chance of eventually winning her over.</p>
<p><br/>
Once Lena had started thinking about this the path became so clear. Go to National city, rebrand Luthorcorp, team up with Supergirl and become a force for good in this world. Then hopefully it would be her legacy that people remembered and not Lex. Once she got this idea in her head nothing could have stopped her from going to National city. Since planning this move she had not once second guess her decision. The facts that she was not sure that Supergirl would even talk to her to let alone team up with her or that she didn’t even how to contact Supergirl to try to talk to her did nothing to diminish Lena’s determination.</p>
<p><br/>
Usually Lena was much more methodical in her decision making. It was the chess player in her that made her want to have all the moves planed out and all possible outcomes accounted for but this she was jumping in to with both feet with nothing more than an unfounded faith that Supergirl wouldn’t tell her to get the hell out of her city. Lena however decided that she would cross that bridge on if it ever came and tuned her attention to the problem of how to get in contact with Supergirl in the first place. She wasn’t being subtitle about the move so it was entirely possible that this train of thought was for nothing. She had to factor in that the cities resident super might see Lena moving to her territory as a treat and make the first attempts at communication without Lena having to do anything at all but it was important to have contingencies.<br/>


She wasn’t stupid she figured that that some point her mother or her brother would make some sort of attempt on her life but waiting for that to happen in the hope that Supergirl would even show up to save her then try to talk to her afterward did not seem like the best plan so she made that plan B. It wasn’t like the girl of steel had any sort of social media or a number that Lena could use to contact her with. Then Lena remember that Supergirl wouldn’t be Supergirl all of the time. Even heroes must pay bills which means that they have civilian lives which means they probably get bored and scroll just like everyone else. Lena had millions of followers. Her asking for a meeting with Supergirl would no doubt go viral and hopefully Supergirl would see it. If that didn’t work she could always fall back on plan B and maybe even speed up the process by holding a press conference those always seem like magnets for trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding to go see Lena Luthor was an easy choice. Kara had no reason to believe that Lena was anything like Lex. In fact, Lena had even testified against Lex which actually is good evidence that Lena did not share Lex’s views. Besides in the unlikely event that Lena asked for Supergirl to meet her just to like give an evil villain speech or some such nonsense Kara figured it would be better to get it out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was not happy about the idea of Kara going to see Lena but Kara just felt that Alex was being overprotective. If Lena wanted to set some kind for trap Supergirl it wouldn’t make sense to announce that to the world through social media. Also there was absolutely no evidence that Lena was any kind of threat. In fact it was quite the opposite. Kara looked into Lena’s work found her to not only be brilliant but always working toward the betterment of humankind. That kind of brilliance and benevolence that would have been highly prized on Krypton. It peaked Kara’s interest in Lena and got her excited to talk to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The message that Lena sent out just said that she wanted to talk to Supergirl. Which meant that she had left up to Supergirl to decide when and where to meet her. Kara thought that it might be weird for her to show up at Lena’s home so she decided that going to Lena’s office would be the most appropriate. Kara knew that Kal was going to talk to Lena because he had asked her to come along but Kara saw no reason to go. There was nothing pointing to Lena being involved in anything. Kara figured that she would go talk to Lena talk to first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara flew to the Luthorcorp building. She used her x-ray vision to make sure that Lena was alone because she didn’t want to disturb any sort meeting. Once she confirmed that Lena was alone she landed on the balcony outside Lena’s office and lightly knocked. She saw Lena startle a little at the sound but Lena seemed to quickly compose herself then she got up and opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope I am not disturbing you miss Luthor but I hear that you wanted to speak to me.” Kara said as she walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You not bothering me at all I am just putting the finishing touches on my speech for the remaining ceremony for Luthorcorp and as you said I was the one who asked to meet. I just wanted to assure you that I am nothing like Lex. I share none of his despicable views and now that I oversee this company it wont either.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had no reason to believe that you were anything like Lex. You are not your brother and I am not my cousin.” Kara said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am relieved to hear you say that I am just trying to make a name for myself outside my family.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can certainly understand that. People look at me and immediately start comparing me to my cousin. We are totally different people though his story isn’t my story.” Kara replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really appreciate that, and I am happy that it seemly like you have no issues with me moving here. I just did think the company would make it if it stayed in Metropolis and quite frankly, I need a fresh start as well.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am all about judging people by there own actions and I definitely wouldn't be one to deny someone a fresh start when this planet was kind enough to give me one.” Kara replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Lena opened the door and had a brief conversation with who Kara could only assume was her secretary. It wasn’t long before the secretary left, and Lena turned her attention back to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems that there is a reporter that is requiring my attention. I am glade that we had this chance to talk and I hope that this won’t be the last time that we talk to each other.” Lena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope not either” Kara replied and just like that Kara’s interest in Lena was even more peak then it had already been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara knew that she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she wanted to make sure that Kal wasn’t being unkind and treating Lena like Lex. Kara had looked into Lena’s eyes and only saw sincerity When Lena said that she was nothing like Lex. At least Kara was trying to tell herself that it was just making sure Kal wasn’t being mean. Truthfully, there was just something about Lena. Kara was drawn to her. Which was weird considering that they just met but she couldn’t help it. Kara felt protect of her. Also, Kara didn’t have anything better to do at this point, so she figure why not stick around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was not exactly happy with what she was hearing from Kal. Lena would have no reason to have blown up this craft that she was going to be on. There was no benefit in it. Even as crazy as Lex was even he wouldn’t blow up something with without benefit. Kal knew that. Kara really need to have a talk with him about not judging people. Lena seemed to be giving as good as she got however and the conversation seemed to be almost over. Once Kal left Kara was going to do the same but a weird sound caught her attention. Kara noticed that Lena was getting into a helicopter but that didn’t seem to be where the strange noise was coming from. That’s when Kal showed up at side in full superman clothing. It seemed that he had heard the sounds as well. Kara was about to ask him if he knew what it was when she saw the small drones. Kara didn’t have time to think about much else before she was using her body to block bullets coming out of the drones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara managed to take out the first drone with heat vision but not before the drone hit the helicopter causing it to start to go down. Kara went to steady the helicopter’s decent and she saw Kal go after the other drone. Kara was relieved when she had the helicopter in her hands and knew that she could save it. Kara set down the helicopter as gently as she could. When Kara peaked inside she saw the pilot alive but unconscious. Kara said a silent thanks to Rao that Lena was very much alive and unharmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell was that” Lena exclaimed as she removed the headphones she had been wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Given the explosion of a craft that you were suppose be on and this attempt I believe that someone seems fairly determined to kill you miss Luthor.” Kara said as she put her hand to the pilot’s chest making sure that his heartbeat felt as regular as it sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There conversation was interrupted by superman’s arrival on the roof. Kara instructed him to take the pilot to the nearest hospital to make sure that he was okay. Kara was happy that Kal did not argue. The man need medical attention and she did not want to leave Lena alone now that it was clear that someone was trying to kill her. Once Kal was gone Kara turned her attention back to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get you somewhere safe Miss Luthor.” Kara said as she offered her hand to Lena to help her out of the helicopter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took the offered hand and used it to steady herself as she stepped out of the helicopter. Once Lena was out of the helicopter Kara noticed Lena looking around. Kara was about to ask her what was going on when Lena apparently saw what she was looking for and quickly walked over to the drone that had landed on the roof. Lena picked up the drone and began inspecting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I can hack into this done in my lab, I may be able to use its g.p.s. to track it back to its source. That is if its core components haven’t been to irreparably damaged. Do you have any way for me to contact you if I find anything?” Lena said distractedly like her mind was already the task of hacking the drone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all tracking that back to where it came from is brilliant we should definitely try to do that if nothing else they may have left some clues behind. Second Miss Luthor someone is trying to kill you so considered me your personal bodyguard until we figure that out. Lastly I don’t think staying in this building is a good idea. With you permission I am going to take you somewhere where no one will ever find you. You will have everything you need to hack in to that drone but first your going to need a jacket and if this is going to take a while I am going to need some snacks.” Kara said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>